Conventional micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) based pressure sensors typically provide a non-amplified analog output voltage for measuring pressure. This low-level analog output voltage makes it difficult to integrate these conventional pressure sensors with digital systems, including microcontrollers and microprocessor based systems. To interface with such digital systems, additional circuitry must be designed and added. This increases cost and complexity. The low-level analog output voltage provided by such conventional sensors is also susceptible to noise and other interference reducing the accuracy of these conventional pressure sensors.
Some conventional pressure sensors include a digital interface, such as a RS-485 or RS-232 digital interface. These conventional pressure sensors are generally not suitable for many integrated circuit and on-die applications due to their large size and higher power consumption.
Thus there arc general needs for improved pressure-sensing systems and methods. There are also general needs for pressure-sensing systems and methods that provide a digital-frequency output, are less susceptible to noise, and/or may be connected directly to microcontrollers and microprocessor based systems. There are also general needs for pressure-sensing systems and methods that have reduced circuitry, are smaller in size, and require less power. There are also general needs for pressure-sensing systems and methods that eliminate the need for analog designers to design and fabricate interface circuitry helping to reduce cost, increase accuracy, and reduce complexity.